


FENCE

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “This isn't a good idea”“I know” he replied, but continued to kiss her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [Kabby Kink Meme](https://kabbykinkmeme.livejournal.com/). This is my first attempt at smut. I'm not completely comfortable with it, but I wrote this as a way to challenge myself, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Prompt: Kabby fucks against or on Arkadia’s fence during the daytime.

“This isn't a good idea”

“I know” he replied, but continued to kiss her. They had started a relationship weeks ago, but decided to keep it a secret until Clarke returned to Arkadia, so Abby could tell her in person. The only difficulty with this arrangement was that it was hard to find any privacy. They were alone together for long periods of their day, but always in areas where people could come and go, and people were often seeking out Abby to make decisions. Neither of them had a room to themselves, there wasn't much wasted space in the station, Kane shared a room with Sinclair and Abby shared with Jackson. So, this is why Abby found herself pressed up against Arkadia's fence, enveloped by Marcus Kane.

She had come outside seeking Marcus, not for this, but just to spend time with him. She knew he often got up early to check the perimeter. So, as the first rays of pre-dawn light appeared over the horizon she'd crept out of station to search for him. After she found him things quickly evolved into passionate kisses and Marcus pushing her up against the fence, hoping the solar array hid them from view.

Abby unzipped Marcus' jacket, tracing her fingers around his waist and up underneath his shirt. She ran her nails down his back, Marcus groaned into her mouth. His hand kneaded her left breast, bringing it to a stiff peak that rubbed up against her bra. Abby raised her right leg trying to get closer to him. Marcus put his hand under her leg and then grabbed the other one. She wrapped her legs around his hips, with Marcus hands going to her ass, but then he stumbled. The wire fence provided no support.

“Dammit, this isn't going to work” cursed Abby, as she dropped her legs to the ground.

“We'll just find a another way” he said, as he returned to plying her with open mouthed kisses. He tasted sweet, she thought, he must have stopped to have a drink before coming out here, they had found some overripe fruit a few days ago that they had pressed into juice.

Marcus' hand trailed down the center of her body, causing a flurry of sensations. He unbuttoned her pants, lowering the zipper, then he reached his hand inside, beneath her underwear. Abby widened her stance to allow him better access. He caressed her nest of curls, then his fingers gently teased her folds. Abby moaned, pulling her mouth away from his, to kiss his jaw, the pulse point at his neck.

Marcus ran his fingers repeatedly up and down her folds, giving her pleasure, but not giving her what she needed. She ground her hips against his hand trying to indicate what she wanted. He slowly slipped one finger inside, stroking her inner walls.

“Marcus” she sighed. She had one hand in his hair, pulling slightly on the thick strands. Marcus' other hand was on her lower back, providing support. He added a second finger, stretching her, then he began to move, pumping in and out of her. Abby whimpered, she clutched his shoulder, trying to find purchase. Everything became focused on his fingers, and the sparks that shot up her spine as he increased the pace. His thumb found her clit, and she cried out.

“Abby, baby, you need to be quiet.” Abby muffled her cries against his shoulder, as he continued to circle her little bundle of nerves. 

“Marcus, I'm going to ...” but she couldn't finish because he pressed down with his thumb. She came. Colors flashed behind her eyes, and the tension in all her muscles released. Marcus removed his hand and gathered her close, holding her as she recovered.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus was cradling her, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. As Abby came down from her cloud of bliss she realized his hardness was pressing into her lower abdomen. She lowered her hand, palming him. He pulled away slightly.

“Abby you don't have to.”

“Marcus” she said, hoping her tone conveyed that she wanted to. Then she pulled his head down kissing him, pouring in the emotions of caring and gratitude. She lowered her hand, unbuttoning his pants, then pushing the materials aside until his erection sprang free. Abby traced his length with her fingers, one finger following the ridge underneath until she reached the tip, circling it. Marcus pulled his mouth away from their kiss so he could breath, air scissoring in and out of his lungs, as Abby continued her gentle ministrations. Abby took her forefinger and thumb grasping them around his base, then moved them up his shaft. Marcus moaned. She moved her other hand down, massaging his balls. He groaned into her shoulder. Abby continued to massage, and move up and down, at an almost a leisurely pace.

“Abby, I need ...” he expelled on a harsh breath “harder, Abby.”

So, she increased the pressure and the pace. Marcus clutched her back, desperate to hold onto something. She could feel his muscles tense, straining towards something, then small shudders started to rack his body. Abby squeezed him, giving him one last harsh pull upwards, and he came, his seed spilling out onto her hand. He collapsed down upon her, and for once she was glad of the wire fence at her back. She took her hand, the one that was clean, and played with his hair. She kissed his temple.

“I'm sorry” said Marcus, as he came back to himself, realizing all his weight was pressed down upon her. Seeing the mess on her hand he said

“I have a rag” as he pulled a bit of cloth out of his jacket pocket. Abby tired her best to clean her hand.

“I think I'm going to have to go inside and clean up, probably change my underwear.” Marcus smiled, actually it was more of a smirk. She smacked his arm.

“Hey, what was that for?”

“You don't have to look so smug about it.” Marcus laughed. They straightened their clothing, and made their way back towards the station. As they got closer they saw Raven outside sorting scrap. When they passed by her she didn't look up, but said

“If you guys are trying to hide something you're not doing a very good job.” Marcus and Abby glanced at each other, suddenly self conscious, about what Raven might have heard.

“Kane, you might want to ask Jackson if he is willing to switch bunks, for all our sakes.” Raven stated. Abby looked to Marcus, he shrugged his shoulders, well it looked like the cat was out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another part to be fair to Marcus. What I have learned from this experience is that smut is lot harder to write then it would seem.


End file.
